


Sweet burn.

by warIock



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Coffee, Corporal Punishment, Dom Ianto Jones, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sub Jack Harkness, Top Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warIock/pseuds/warIock
Summary: Jack is rude and demanding of Ianto, how will Ianto punish him for stepping out of line?The answer involves just what Jack demanded, coffee.





	Sweet burn.

It was early August, on a Thursday afternoon. The general feeling of the Torchwood base of operations could only be described as exhausted.  
After a significant collision with a Vervoid that came through the rift, there was a lot of paperwork to be done. Ianto rejoiced in the face of the copious amounts of pencil pushing. He was tired of feeling desperate fear and facing life-threatening creatures.

The hub was remarkably quiet, barring the taps on keyboards and shuffling of papers. Until a thundering demand ripped Ianto from his peaceful concentration.

"Ianto! could you make me a pot of your industrial strength coffee?" Jack disappeared back into his office as quickly as he emerged, not waiting for an answer.

He started to get miffed at the other man, but made a conscious decision to not allow this to spoil his mood. He exhaled emphatically and finished the last paragraph of his deposition for UNIT before pushing out of his chair.

"Would any of you like some coffee as well?" He asked indifferently as he strolled over to the kitchenette, receiving a raise of hands from Owen and Tosh, who both had their faces buried in whatever they were doing.

"Yes, please!" Gwen was the only one to answer and stretched excessively as she stifled back a yawn.

"My energy levels need a massive kick in the arse if I ever want to get home."

Ianto chuckled slightly and nodded in affirmation.

"Coffee all around, then!" His tone of voice changed to modestly cheerful but maintained a level of blandness that his coworkers had come to appreciate.

He elected to bring cups to the downstairs crowd first since Jack had asked for a full pot. When he had delivered the freshly brewed sustenance, he went back to get the Captain's batch. However, his previous annoyance returned dramatically when another yell blared through to the kitchen.

"Ianto! Coffee!" The demanding tone and impatience in the delivery of Jack's words made Ianto furious.

He shook off the want to stomp up to his office, slam the tray on the desk and tell him off. Instead, he prepared to put on his best butler presentation and began contemplating ways to reprimand him later.

Ianto had already come up with the perfect plan to punish him as he entered the office.

"The coffee you barked for, sir." He laid the tray down gently and spoke in a stone-cold deadpan manner.

Jack looked up from the array of files carelessly littered in front of him, visibly unnerved by Ianto's approach. Ianto ignored the reaction entirely and turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway and turned to face him again.

"need anything else, sir?" The blank expression on his face told Jack that his initial reaction was appropriate.

"No... No, nothing else, thank you." His eyes were wide open, and he sounded unsure of himself as he spoke. Ianto simply nodded and left.

He returned to the paperwork, anxious to finish it as his excitement began to build for what was to come.  
When he returned from putting his folders away in the archives, he noticed the rest of the team still working on theirs and took to tidying up around the hub to make time pass.

-

He was drying off the last of the mugs when Tosh said her goodbyes. She was last to leave, apart from him and Jack, so he started the coffee maker.

"Hey, do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Jack had appeared in the kitchen and was leaning on the door-frame.

"No. Go back up to your office, clear your desk and get naked." His voice was stern, and when Jack began to talk again, he only needed to glance at him and raise an eyebrow to make him compliant.

"Yes, Master Jones." Jack's passive voice wasn't one he ever used in the presence of other people, and Ianto felt privileged to be the one he adhered to.

He smiled to himself while putting the remainder of things away. When he was ready to join him, Ianto confined his enthusiasm and slipped back into a calm and dominating role.

He was pleased to find that Jack had obeyed him and stood, waiting by his now empty desk. He slowly looked him up and down with sultry eyes before heading towards him. A mix of fear and exhilaration sparked on the Captain's face as he laid down the tray, holding a single pot of coffee and no mugs. The small, wheeled table was perfect for him to position it exactly where he needed it, without it getting in the way.

"Get on the table, face up." Ianto commanded.

Jack hurriedly climbed on top of the desk and lied down as instructed.

"Good. You were thoroughly out of line today, pretty-boy. And I believe you should be punished accordingly." He raised an eyebrow at him, and Jack bit his lip.

"Yes, Master Jones." He tried to sound remorseful, but Ianto detected a hint of giddiness.

"Do you remember our safeword, sweetie?" He caressed Jack's hip and looked into his eyes; his tone of voice still authoritative but a lot gentler.

"Indigo." He smiled at the word. They had taken it from the name of a Unit project involving a teleportation device; it was highly experimental and possibly dangerous.

"Good. I'm going to tell you what you did wrong and pour hot coffee on various parts of your body as I do so." Ianto stared him down as he walked around the table.

"You will not speak unless asked a question, and flinching or avoiding the stream will result in more discipline. Do you understand?" Jack's nods were earnest, and he swallowed hard in anticipation.

"Good boy." He flashed him a small smile.

Ianto calmly unbuttoned his Jacket, removed it and folded it on the chair. He repeated the process with the waistcoat and took great pleasure in the way the other man was looking at him.

He took his time, not only to tease Jack but also to let the coffee cool down. He wanted it to burn, but not cause severe trauma.

He then loosened the first few buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves before slowly making his way back to the coffee pot. Brushing his fingers softly against the outline of Jack's body as he moved, feeling how it made him shiver.

"Now, it seems you've been... Impatient... Obnoxiously loud... and just plain rude." Ianto emphasised every word with just a small spill, allowing Jack some leniency as he got used to the heat. First on his chest, then his stomach and last on his upper thigh. He drew a hitched breath at each one and balled his fists.

"I was in such a good mood." He sighed as he poured a small stream from the ankle to the groin. Jack's pained expression and hissing were followed by heavy breathing. Ianto was impressed by his ability to withstand the still piping hot coffee.

"And you embarrassed me in front of my friends." He continued up the middle of his torso, letting the stream steadily grow into a heavy flow that splattered all over his face and shoulders as it hit the clavicle. Jack's entire body glistened, and his nipples stiffened as the cold air hit them. Ianto's voice had at that point turned into a low, equally scorching, growl.

"Do you know what you did?" Dripping slowly onto Jack's nose when he asked made for a gorgeous display of desperate submission as he stayed almost completely still.

"Yes, Master Jones." Jack squeezed out, high-pitched and pleading as he struggled for air.

"Are you sorry?" Ianto pouted sneeringly and stopped pouring.

While he waited for Jack to regain a bit of composure, he moved to the side of him.

"Yes, Master Jones. So very sorry." His eyes were still squeezed shut after the attack on his face.

As soon as he opened them, Ianto held his gaze for a few seconds and suddenly gushed the rest of the hot liquid over Jack's already throbbing erection, so that he cried out in pleasure and pain.

"I believe you." He said nonchalantly. Jack whimpered and was visibly fighting the urge to touch himself.

"Come here." He called once he had recovered. He raised his hand to the back of his neck and forcefully pulled him against his body so that he would feel the strained bulge in his pants.

"Now that that's over, I am going to... Eat. You. Up." He whispered into him, giving him a trail of lovebites down his neck before licking back up in one eager stroke. Jack threw his head back and moaned at the sensation.

Ianto entwined their fingers and towed him to the sleeping area beneath the office.

He set Jack so that he was standing in front of him, all stained and red. He chewed on his lip and took in the vision of Jack, piece by piece. Sliding his hands all over his body until he leaned in, grabbed hold of his hair and breathed into him a barely audible whisper.

"Don't hold back." He shoved him onto the bed and was straddling him in an instant.

He licked up Jack's torso and felt out every slight crevice as muscles tensed under the touch of his tongue. The rich taste of coffee combined with his natural musk in Ianto's mouth made him see stars. Drawing outrageous groans from Jack's mouth when he flicked his tingling nipple with the tip of his tongue and reached between them to rub gentle circles on the dripping head of his cock with his thumb.

"Ianto, please! more!" He loved it when Jack begged and didn't hesitate to oblige.

He hastily positioned himself between his knees and hoisted his legs up before burying his face between his plump cheeks. Ianto ate his arse like he was starved, and Jack's cries filled the small room.

"You taste..." Ianto dug his nails into the back of his thigh and released his other hand to reach for the lube on the bedside table. He slowed down to purposeful mouthfuls as he murmured.

"heavenly." Jack's hips rocked with the movement of his mouth.

"God!... Yes!... Ianto!" He howled when Ianto's mouth slid to captivate his prick, and a finger pressed into his welcoming entrance. Before long, another finger was moving alongside the first, to prepare Jack for the final culmination.

Ianto's hands and mouth worked hard to make sure the moans never stopped pouring out of the other man.

"Tell me what you want." Breathless words vibrated against the sensitive skin on Jack's inner thigh.

"Kiss me! Fuck me! More! Please!" The greedy cries dripped with desperation and Ianto's pulsating crotch couldn't bear it any longer.

He pulled out from between Jack's legs and hastily undressed before he pumped more lube into the palm of his hands. Gently stroking it all over his length as he stared down at the man beneath him. Jack returned his gaze and tenderly played with his own nipples while he waited.

He bent over him and crashed their mouths together in a kiss to let Jack taste himself and the coffee on Ianto's tongue.

The tip of his cock teased at the puckered hole, and Jack greedily bucked his hips to accommodate it.

Ianto broke the kiss to watch how Jack held his breath as he entered him.

"Just gorgeous." He growled before reclaiming his mouth.

Starting with slow and deliberate thrusts, he made sure to have found his prostate before quickening the pace.

When moans turned to liberal shouts of Ianto's name, he went harder and faster until Jack erupted.

The convulsions of Jack's orgasm brought him to his own climax, and he pumped his seed deep within him.

He limped down on top of the other man and their chests adhered together with Jack's cum.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He squeezed the words out while still trying to catch his breath. Jack giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, master."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this earlier, but life got in the way as it does.  
> If you have any helpful suggestions, I would happily take them.
> 
> I look forward to sharing more, and will hopefully start posting the series I'm working on, sometime in the coming weeks.


End file.
